


Если б она писала роман

by B_E_S



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: У Стивена и Хелен внезапно завязывается беседа на литературную тему.





	Если б она писала роман

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: В тексте есть пересказ книги «Узорный покров».
> 
> Примечание: Помним, что мнение автора далеко не всегда совпадает с репликами персонажей! Я безоговорочно признаю, что «Узорный покров» - изумительно написанная книга, а монахини - не только книжные - делали и делают немало добра.

Кому-то из университетского руководства упал кирпич на голову, это единственное разумное объяснение. Иначе с какого перепуга им бы требовать, чтоб «все студенты были разносторонне развиты, независимо от специализации» и заставлять палеонтологов писать курсовые работы по литературе?

Хелен сжалилась и сказала, что мы можем сдать работы ей, а она потом передаст их профессору МакЛарену. (Конечно, я называю её Хелен только про себя или если мы одни; у нас приятельские отношения, но на занятиях она в первую очередь преподаватель – профессор Каттер.) За это ей спасибо, потому что МакЛарен своими нескончаемыми разговорами о литературе может довести до самоубийства.

В кабинет палеонтологии я зашёл после занятий. Письменный стол был наглухо завален бумагами и справочниками, а Хелен возилась со шторами. Когда бумажная работа вконец её допекает, она начинает приводить в порядок обстановку, даже если всё нормально.

\- Добрый вечер. – Я не сдержался и улыбнулся, глядя, как Хелен воюет с крепёжным кольцом. Пиджак она оставила на стуле, туфли – на полу, и теперь стояла на подоконнике босая, в брюках и блузке, напоминающей футболку. – Помочь?

\- Нет, спасибо, Стивен, - упрямо фыркнула она. – Принёс курсовую?

\- Ага.

\- Клади туда, - она бегло указала на единственный незахламлённый уголок стола.

Я с сомнением покосился на кренящиеся стопки проверочных работ. Не хотелось, чтоб моя курсовая сгинула в этом хаосе.

\- Не бойся, я не потеряю твою работу, - успокоила Хелен.

Неуверенно покивав, я сделал, как она велела.

\- «Социально-гендерная проблематика в контексте института семьи в романе Уильяма Сомерсета Моэма «Узорный покров», - не наклоняясь, прочитала Хелен и усмехнулась. Зрение как у ястреба!

\- Смейся-смейся, - якобы обиделся я.

\- Я не только смеюсь, но и сочувствую.

\- Ты сама-то это читала?

\- Да, когда училась на первом или на втором курсе. – Она хихикнула. – Но меня никто не заставлял.

На всякий случай перескажу содержание книги. Если коротко: Гонконг, начало двадцатого века; муж-бактериолог (Уолтер), обнаруживший неверность жены (Китти), вызывается поехать лечить людей в далёкий город, где свирепствует холера, а Китти приходится ехать с ним, чтоб избежать позорного развода, потому что любовник (Чарли) от неё быстренько отказался. В холерном городке она знакомится с монахинями, организовавшими приют для сирот, а теперь и госпиталь для больных, принимается им помогать, всячески растёт над собой. Уолтера начинает уважать, но по-прежнему не любит. Потом выясняется, что она беременна и сама не знает, от кого. Уолтер в итоге умирает от холеры, и похоже, что он заразился сознательно – проводя над собой эксперименты. Китти возвращается в Гонконг, чтоб оттуда отбыть в родимую Англию, но успевает напоследок переспать с Чарли, прекрасно понимая, что он бабник, обманщик и вообще сволочь, - ну никак не может справиться с искушением, за что сама себя ненавидит. Заканчивается всё тем, что Китти напрашивается ехать на Багамы с отцом, получившим там престижную должность, и клятвенно обещает вырастить свою дочь сильным и честным человеком, а не девицей, предназначенной лишь для замужества. Книга, может, и хороша, но не для двадцатиоднолетнего парня, который читает её по принуждению.

\- Как тебе?

\- Грустно, - просто ответила Хелен, одолев кольцо и оправив штору.

\- Ну да, - согласился я, - весёлого мало. Жалко бедолагу Уолтера.

\- Ты не понял меня, - ухмыльнулась она и ловко спрыгнула на пол. Влезла в туфли. – Мне там никого не жалко, мне грустно, что впустую пропала такая завязка. Умный муж, неверная жена, трусливый любовник – какая почва для истории про месть, жуткую и будоражащую воображение! А вместо этого сюжет сведён к несуразице про доброту и духовный рост. Кому они вообще нужны?

Если б Хелен заявила, что прониклась историей и рыдала от сопереживания героям, тогда бы я обалдел; а так совсем не удивился. Но стало наполовину странно, наполовину интересно, потому что сам я об этой стороне дела раньше не задумывался.

\- То есть тебя тема сопереживания и добрых дел совсем не трогает?

\- Ни капли, - хмыкнула Хелен, критически оглядывая стол.

\- И монахини не вызывают уважения?

\- Я не считаю, что кого-либо стоит уважать только за то, что он отказался от секса и нормальной одежды. – Она стала выгребать из-под завалов книги и перекладывать на полки стеллажа.

Сам я тоже не фанат монастырей и монастырского образа жизни (знаю об этом совсем мало), но от её слов мне сделалось обидно за славных, смелых, самоотверженных монахинь.

\- Они спасали сирот и больных.

\- И что? – В глазах Хелен заплясали вредные искорки. Я не видел таких ни у кого другого. – Теперь в Китае миллиард человек населения, и кому от этого лучше? – Хелен скривила уголок губ, и я не понял, высказалась она серьёзно или пошутила.

Монастырский вопрос был закрыт, но я решил обсудить «возмездие»:

\- По-моему, Уолтер придумал отличный способ отомстить.

\- Дурацкий способ отомстить. А, казалось бы, умный человек, учёный. Для чего было самому так подставляться? Он же бактериолог! Зачем ехать чёрт-те куда, чтоб укокошить жену? Мог преспокойно подкинуть ей какую-нибудь бациллу в чай, и дело с концом. У него на работе наверняка была парочка подходящих образцов. – Когда она закончила с книгами, ей под руку попалась тряпка, и Хелен принялась смахивать пыль с ископаемых, которые стояли на другой полке того же стеллажа. – И я в принципе не понимаю, зачем ему понадобилось её убивать. Он мог вертеть ею, как захочет, заставлять самостоятельно вести хозяйство, не давать денег на платья, в постели требовать что угодно – она бы всё равно от него никуда не делась.

\- Это подлость, знаешь ли.

\- Это наказание за глупость. Она была на полном обеспечении у мужа, и ей не хватило мозгов скрыть измену - додумалась притащить любовника домой. Кто виноват?

Хелен-то могла бы завести хоть десять любовников, да так, что они все не догадывались бы даже о существовании её мужа, не то что друг друга.

\- Если б супруг ещё начал бить её, она бы, глядишь, вовсе его полюбила, - выдала Хелен после показного раздумья.

Я опять не понял, шутка это или серьёз, но ухмыльнулся:

\- Бить женщину - прям классный способ завоевать любовь.

Хелен пожала плечами и улыбнулась шире. Искорки в глазах засияли с новой силой.

\- Довольно эффективный, на самом-то деле. Женщины, которым нечем заняться, обожают драматизировать, а муж-деспот – прекрасный повод для драмы. Ему только нужно было бы вовремя остановиться и как-нибудь на досуге талантливо разыграть сцену покаяния. – Она заломила руки, томно закатив глаза. – «Ах, я такой подлец, я так себя ненавижу! Прости меня, если сможешь! Я знаю, мне нет оправдания, просто я так люблю тебя, дорогая, что потерял рассудок от горя, когда понял, что ты любишь другого! Я бы отдал за тебя жизнь, вырвал бы себе сердце, если б потребовалось…» - Она резко вернулась к прежнему насмешливому тону: - И всё в таком духе. А если б он вдобавок сокрушённо признался, что в детстве нечаянно устроил пожар, в котором погибла его семья, престарелый сосед и три маленьких щеночка, и терзается этим кошмаром до сих пор, она бы точно стала его навеки.

Тут мне сделалось конкретно не по себе. Неужели это сказано по опыту? Я не про соседей и щеночков, а про пышное раскаяние после побоев. Неужели она проходила такое с Ником?..

Видимо, Хелен прочла всё по моему лицу.

\- Харт, - едва сдерживая смех, она упёрла руку в бок, а ироничный взгляд – в меня. – Сорок часов занятий в неделю, не меньше двух отчётов в месяц, прорва проверочных работ, не говоря уже о подготовке студентов к экзаменам. У меня нет времени драматизировать, мне было б проще убить обидчика и спрятать труп.

То, что она говорит правду, я понял настолько ясно, что сам удивился. От сердца отлегло.

\- Значит, Китти тебе тоже не жалко? – спросил я, чтоб сменить тему, да и подвести эту беседу к концу. Хотя мне нравится разговаривать с Хелен, о чём угодно.

\- С чего бы? – прыснула она. – Девица сидела на шее родителей, потом на шее мужа, потом пересела на шею к отцу – хорошо устроилась.

\- А между делом пару месяцев прожила в эпицентре эпидемии.

\- Я тебя умоляю, - презрительно отмахнулась Хелен, отправив тряпку в мусорное ведро. – Если б мне пообещали, что за измену Ник отвезёт меня на свежий воздух, в дом со слугами, где на мне не будет никакой работы по хозяйству, я бы уже через полчаса нашла себе любовника.

\- Сомерсет Моэм от твоих рассуждений переворачивается в гробу.

\- На сей счёт за Моэма можешь не переживать – его кремировали.

\- Какое облегчение. – Я вдруг сообразил, что смеюсь вместе с ней.

Немного позже я подытожил:

\- В общем, если б ты писала роман о супружеской измене, он был бы очень жёстким.

\- Может быть, да. А может, и нет. – На мгновение карие искорки из вредных стали какими-то… какими-то другими. Ласковыми, что ли. Только ласка сразу сменилась прежним озорством. – Но в любом случае, мне некогда заниматься ещё и сочинительством, так что мир не увидит сие произведение.

\- А жаль.


End file.
